


Different movements

by ALICERAINES



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICERAINES/pseuds/ALICERAINES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is an Olympic gold medalist. Thomas is a new journalist, pretty sure you can figure it out from there :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was Thomas' first day as an interviewer. He had hoped to interview someone famous like Gally, his favorite actor. Or Newt, his favorite musician. But instead he would interview Minho, an Olympic gold medalist. He was still famous, but not what Thomas was expecting. 

He was sitting in his chair trying to come up with better questions than 'Do you like running?' And 'Why do you run?'. Lame. Thomas couldn't think before 10:00 am, and it was 6:00. too early for anything other than sleeping. He had gotten up at 5:30, and drove here. didn't do his hair, pick out a special outfit, nothing. He hadn't seen a picture of him, and chances are he's not hot, so why even bother for the small chance that he is?

Well Thomas was mistaken. Minho walked in wearing a black leather jacket, mustard yellow skinny jeans, and a gray 'Arctic Monkeys' shirt. Yes he was wearing clothes, but something else, a smart-ass, smug, sexy smirk. He was bad-ass, and he knew it. Thomas' mouth gaped open as he sat down. "I assume your the interviewer" His voice was deep and smooth, another sexy thing about him, he was just sexy altogether.

"Um, yes hi, um I'm uh...THOMAS.... my name is Thomas right" He stuttered out while trying to fix his hair and rub the sleep from his eyes. He should have taken the chance, he should always count on the hot guy to show up. 'Stupid' Thomas thought' Just my fucking luck' Minho giggled at his failed attempted to greet himself, or look like an actual human. "Here let me help" Minho stood up brushed his fingers through Thomas' hair, moving it this way and that. 

Thomas was fighting the raging urge of kissing Minho. He couldn't tell if Minho was biting his lip because he was focusing, or because he was only 2 inches away from Thomas' face. 'No' Thomas thought 'An amazingly attractive and successful guy like him is not attracted to a revolting low life guy like me' Minho finally pulled away and admire his job. "Not too shabby" He walked away and sat back down.

"So first question" Minho wasn't smirking anymore, but smiling. "Oh, okay um, do you like running?" 'Oh god really, your really going with that?' Thought Thomas. Minho laughed and replied "Well i have a gold medal because i practiced so much running that i beat other people at it, you tell me" He giggled again. "Oh, um right, duh, okay here's a better question, what do you like to do other than running?" Thomas questioned in confidence this time, "Much better question" Minho remarked "Well there are certain things i like to do slow, calmly, with swift steady movements, a nice change of pace from running." Minho winked, and once more wore the smirk 

Thomas gaped his mouth again, was Minho implying...sex, to Thomas? "Better leave that out of the interview and just with us" Another wink, Thomas had no doubt that Minho was in fact, implying sex. "Are um, you um...implying...sex?" "You say the word 'sex' like your in second grade and might get in trouble, you are too damn cute" With that, Minho got up and was about to walk out of the room, before he tuned back and handed Thomas a card "That's my number, for when you come up with some better questions" He squeezed Thomas' shoulder, and finally left. 

The speechless Thomas was once again left alone, trying to recall everything that just happened, If it was real. "6:00 am" He said aloud to no one "Just to early" He looked at the white stationary card with Minho's name, number, and the words" Call me xoxo" He looked back up, feeling like he was about to burst, but that took too much energy. He went home and thought of some more questions, good questions.


	2. What's so swift?

Thomas texted Minho two days later, he didn't want to seem desperate (even though he really was). He had thought of some new and better question following their other 'not so interviewy interview'. But the question Thomas was really excited to ask, was 'what slow and swift things do you like doing the best?'. He was hoping in the end it would lead to sex, if it went right. but then again Thomas thinks everything in the end will lead to sex, boy is he sadly mistaken. 

It was about 11:00 in the afternoon when Thomas texted him

Thomas: Hello Minho i came up with some new questions we should meet up and do an actual interview this time :)

Minho: Cut the formal crap, 12:00, today, at my place, too lazy to leave, or get dressed ;)

Minho just invited him over, in an hour, at his place, IMPLYING THAT HE WASN'T DRESSED AND SENT A WINKY FACE. Thomas surely was freaking out, trying to type as fast as h could with out something auotcorrecting into something that of course would be embarrassing

Thomas: Yea sure of course, be over in an hour :D

Minho: You know what, come over whenever you want, right now or in a week, doesn't bother me ;)

"Fucking. Minho" Thomas giggled. 

Thomas: You know i don't have anything to do, ill come over now ;)

He was being brave and sent the wink

Minho: Hope you don't mind me being shirtless

Minho: haven't done laundry in a while

was this beautiful boy really flirting with Thomas, leaving his shirt off? 

Thomas: be there in 10

Minho: knew it

'what does he know' Thomas thought, but that wasn't important right now. the only thing that mattered was 1. looking good enough for minho and 2. getting there fast enough, or slow enough to let his erection die down, either way really worked.

he texted Minho one more time to see if he wanted any coffee, he remembered his first semi interview with him and the Starbucks, he didn't know what it was though.

Minho: I'm a total whit girl when it comes to this just so you know.

Minho: a low fat extra pump of caramel 1% milk caramel flan latte

Thomas:what the hell

Minho: or you don't have to bring me anything, your sweet enough ;)

Thomas was awestruck, minho really was hitting on him, did he even want to stop at Starbucks, the go bang Minho. or just go bang Minho. He decided to be a gentleman and rush in and out of Starbucks, he didn't get anything himself because Minho's order already took long enough, he didn't even want to talk on another second, none of the less 120 of them.

He ran about 3 red lights, and drove through all of the stop signs before he finally ran up to Minho's door and waiting to look more like the color of a person and not a tomato. He shook his body, jumped a couple of times, then knocked on the door. He heard something dropping, then an 'aw shuck' before Minho opened the door.

Just like he said he was shirtless, wearing plain gray sweatpants. his hair was styled to look like a wave, maybe? And he smelled amazing. "Hey Tommy" he smirked, the stepped aside to let his breathless guest in. "Why do you only have one cup?" Minho asked, actually sounding concerned. "Oh i didn't want one".lLie. "Well, okay, but try mine."

"Uuh, i don't now if you can tell, but I'm a white boy, not a white girl."

"Yea and maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm Asian male, not a white girl either, and i am well aware of what gender you are Tommy" 

Minho laughed and stepped toward Thomas "C'mon, just a little sip" He stuck out his lower lip and fluttered his eyes. "Fuck you Minho" Then Thomas took a drink, it was awful, it tasted if caramel got lung cancer, and the liquid was the stuff they pumped out of its chest."No its just...i mean its..yea its pretty revolting, How the hell do you drink that, its not even sweet, you need something sweet" Now Thomas was laughing. 

"You know what, your right, it needs something sweet" And then came the kiss. the long, passionate, frenched kiss. Minho's lips were soft, but strong on Thomas, skilled. Thomas had only kissed a couple of guys before, but none this good, none this exciting. minho was the first one to break off, with the little breathe he had left, he gasped out "much better, much sweeter, took another drink, and kissed Thomas again.


End file.
